Talk:Swords
|1500 |187 |- |colspan="9"|Note: Has the longest range of all swords. |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"|'Lightsaber' |rowspan="2"|2 |10-15 |20-30 |30 |Thunder |70 |1-7 |Orange Smiley Wheel (Castle Gate) |2000 |250 |- |colspan="9"|Note: Special attack powers the lightsaber up, damaging enemies in contact with the sword. |- |rowspan="2"| |rowspan="2"|'Flame Sword' |rowspan="2"|2 |10-15 |20-30 |30 |Fire |70 |1-3 |Red Skull Snake (Forest 1) |2500 |312 |- |colspan="9"| Note: Special attack is emitting flames within a few seconds. The flames damage enemies, and move into the direction the sword is currently pointing. A Garnet allows the flames to travel even further. |- | |'Frozen Sword' |2 |10-15 |20-30 |30 |Ice |70 |20-30, 20% Slow |Blue Skull Bat (Cavern 2) |3000 |375 |} s. Right: Flame Sword with Garnet 2.]] I think the version as shown with the LV 2 swords is the best solution... It's the clearest version without taking up too much space. --Majorlee 01:47 17 June 2009 : OK, I change this table above. And then I prepare the tables for the other 5 classes at their talk pages. We will also have to do some stupid work. There are a lot of redirections. --Justme2 11:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Confirmation for Thunder sword dropping from Grey Boss Bat requested Can somebody actually confirm the the Grey Boss Skull Bat (Grassland 2) also drops the Thunder Sword. It has been edited in by . In my eyes, it's more likely that an Orange Skull Bat was hidding behind the Grey Boss Skull Bat and that the Orange Bat dropped in fact the Thunder Sword. If nobody can confirm it, I'm changing it back. I have done a lot of runs to get my stupid Long Sword's Cards for the image, but I never noticed the Thunder Sword dropping from the Grey Boss Bat. --Justme2 14:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : I have seen it happen before, more than once. It didn't happen in V2.6, but I'm sure that it wasn't changed. That bat drops Thunder Swords more frequently than Long Sword Cards anyway >_> --bewnt 15:23, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :: It dropped for me twice, one in v.2.5, the other in v.2.6. --Yonder 16:40, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::: All right! I have to admit, when I'm doing those boring card runs, I often don't notice anything else. --Justme2 17:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Images of Flame Sword and Fire Sword Just a note: Images of Flame Sword and Fire Sword are completly equal. I've checked it! --Justme2 13:07, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The given images depends not on the sword, but on the attack type. Lightsaber and thunder sword are also the same.--SM Flame sword > Lightsaber? They have the same notes but it would seem the flame sword is weaker because of the lower special attack power. Why dose it have a higher price then? Can someone please update the notes to tell how long the special last or what the different between the two. I would think there a reason for the higher price. 21:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : The light effects are always attached to the light sword. The flames move away from the sword in the direction the sword was pointing, thus having a larger effective range and may more likely hit additional enemies. But I'm not really sure about it ... --Justme2 00:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) 2 different Fire Sword 1's I currently have 2 Fire Sword 1's, except there's a minor difference. One of them allows for the use of 2 Compo's, meanwhile, the other only allows 1, and does not allow a second compo. Should a note of this be made? The one that allows 2 was a monster drop, and the other one that allows only 1 Compo was purchased. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 05:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I just got a 3rd Fire Sword 1 as a drop from the Red Skull Snake, and lo and behold, it's got 2 available Compo slots. Proof enough? [[User:Daedryon|'λ']]T 05:36, October 11, 2009 (UTC) : :Purchased weapons only have 1 compo slot while looted ones have 2. 22:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Special Attack Images? :Should images of each weapon's special attack be added to the tables, kinda like how there's pictures of each enemy's attack(s) on it's page? Just wondering, 'cause I like having the clearest possible image in my mind of how a weapon's going to work before I ever equip it to my characters for the first time, and I figure there's most likely other people that would also like that clear mental image that use this wiki for reference while playing Stick Ranger. 03:04, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a good Idea. Someone should do that. The Lightsabers' and Flame Swords' effect duration I'm not sure, but according to my testings, all of the Lightsabers' and Flame Swords' effect lasts for 2 seconds. If this is right, this would mean that the LV2 ones releases 35 attacks per second, the LV4 ones would release 50 per second and the LV6 ones would release 60 per second. Samuel17 (talk) 05:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I think the LV6 LS/FS's effects must last longer than 2 seconds, because 2s = 100 frames, the effect deals 120 attacks. Even at one attack per frame, that's still only 100, not 120. So unless a 60 frame second has been introduced to SR since the additioon of Lightsaber 6 (quite highly unlikely), or every 5 frames the effect spawns 2 attacks at once (also quite unlikely for a steady-pace effect), the LV6 high-MP swords at the very least have longer-lasting effects than 2s. Meaning that it may very well be more effective to go for a 40 MAG- rest LP build for using those, since even the max 90 frames it would take between activations would still fall under 2s (100 frames) with that build. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 20:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You're right, I didn't take the max 50 FPS into account. I belive it lasts more than 2 seconds, but still very close to 2 seconds. If it goes at one attack per frame, the attack would last for exactly 2,4 seconds, but not sure if this applies for the lower-leveled ones. Also great build there. I belive having a Topaz 5 and Black Crystal 5 could make a tough Gladiator which can deal high damage and take on groups easily, as according to calculations (and if the 50 attacks per second theory is right), the DPS would only start at 45, but after 1 - 1,8 seconds, it rises to 1945. With a pure STR Priest, it becomes pretty much destruction. Yep. And at LV66, you have 1030 LP, and with Black Crystal 5, his LP stat essentially doubles to 2060 as long as it's not a poison attack. Samuel17 (talk) 06:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I have a feeling all of them generate one attack per second. 1.4s (70 frames) is close enough to 2s. 2s (100 frames).... yeeeah. 2.4s, again, pretty close to 2s. All you said to start with was that all them seem to last for roughly 2s. Roughly. I haven't done any testing myself, but that's what makes sense to me. Anyway, have you taken a look at the "Enemy Max AGI" section on Ivan247's talk page yet? If not, please do so, (if so/once you have), any chance you could help out a little bit please? Just estimate the max AGI for a few enemies? (If you haven't seen that section of Ivan's talk page yet, again, please take a look, there's more details there). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 12:02, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I have a theory on why most Swords with magic effects can't take Bullet's Card Their magic effects only spawn one attack (the Sword itself) which produces residue over time. In a very similar fashion to Pyramid Arrow. I haven't looked at the coding or anything, but it's the only thing that makes any sense to me. Could someone who does know the coding double-check this please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:58, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ... Good thing I wasn't holding my breath waiting for someone to check the coding for me; I'd have suffocated and died a long time ago. ;P Still though, it's been ~4 months now and...? Am I the only one curious to see if I'm right? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:42, May 31, 2015 (UTC) It is a possible theory. Checked the codes, all physical swords shows 0 bullets but 1 for magical swords (and 30 for the Thunder Blade). Ivan247Talk Page 03:27, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, looks like I was probably right then ^^ Thanks Ivan! (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:07, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Prediction for LV8 Sword MP costs I think Lightsaber 8, Flame GS 8, and Frozen GS 8 will each have an MP cost of either 160 or 200. So far looking at the other weapons, the high-MP tier weapons of the LV3-4 set use exactly 4 times the MP cost of the "Ice" weapon of their set, while in the LV5-6 set the high-MP tier weapons use exactly 4 times the MP cost of the "Fire" and "Thunder" weapons of their set. My guess is that Ice GS 8 will need 50 MP, because an increase of only 5 over the Fire GS and Thunder GS would seem too small at this point in the game. What with the way Needle Claw and Spark Claw have different MP costs than each other unlike all previous pairs in their respective series over in the Boxer's weapon list, I'm thinking that the same is going to happen with the weapons here in the Gladiator's weapon list. So my guess is that Lightsaber 8 is going to need 200 MP (Ice GS 8's MP cost of 50 times 4), while Flame GS and Frozen GS will need 160 MP (Fire GS 8's MP cost of 40 times 4). Anyone else got thoughts on this? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 22:42, May 31, 2015 (UTC) OH SHIT "Unlike the Flame Blade 6, the blazes regains the homing capabilities of the flames from the Flame Sabel 4." THROW AWAY THOSE FLAME SABELS EVERYBODY, THEY FINALLY GAVE US THE SWORD WE WANTED- DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:00, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Questions When calculating damage, can we use average damage instead of upwards damage? It makes thunder weapons 2x better than they look... Also, can we change every 2 levels to "tiers" of weapons, because all weapon types except Priest and Sniper has the exact same lineup of weapons in the same order every 2 levels except resort. Another thing is that I think should be helpful is differentiating all recurring types against Resort/Starter exclusive types. I don't think any Resort weapon is viable late game, maybe Missile 5 (I never play Gunner). So if a player wants to have a certain type, they won't get scammed off a type that was a resort exclusive. OverheatPete (talk) 16:20, September 14, 2018 (UTC) #Average damage is definitely better for comparison between weapons, especially of different types. #By "tier", did you mean something like "Tier 1" = Gloves/Swords, "Tier 2" = Knuckles/Sabels? Putting both "LV" and "Tier" might be confusing though: I've seen people referring weapon LV as "tier" before so they call Flame GS as Tier 8 for example. #Resort weapons should be OK as it is (we have "dropped by" Resort). I might consider adding a "Resort weapon." as the firse sentence in the notes though. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:34, September 15, 2018 (UTC)